Henry Danger Meets Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates
by Laquane2020
Summary: What will happen if drax decides to take over another world instead of swellview uh-oh that means he is going to take over Neverland Nooo! can Captain Man Kid Danger Captain Jake Izzy and Cubby stop him before it's too late? you just got to wait and find out!
1. Chapter 1 Normal Day in Swellview

**Chapter 1 Normal Day in Swellview**

**Henry**** Hart Captain Man**

It all just kinda happened

My dad was an irresponsible scientist

I needed an after school job

And by accident, he made me indestructible (y-aaaaaah!!)

I went to this crazy store, and met a pretty interesting guy

(I'm gonna blow your mind)

Now I protect the good citizens of Swellview

Who call me (And he turned out to be...)

You know the name

Captain Man!

That's right Henry!

In time I realized being a superhero is a lot to handle alone

He wanted some help

I needed a sidekick

I Henry Hart

Pledge to never ever ever tell anyone

That I am Captain Man's secret sidekick

It is done

Now we blow bubbles

And fight crime

Feels gooood!

**Captain Man Kid Danger**

Call it

Up the tuuuuube!

Ah my boot!

Ha!

**Schwoz's POV**

it was just a normal simple relaxing day in Swellview that wasn't until the alarm went off downstairs of junk and stuff inside the Man Cave

"Ray and Henry you got to come down here now." I said to them as they came down the elevator.

"What is its Schwoz?" Ray asked me.

"look who is on the monitor." I said as they walked to the monitor and saw drex.

"hello Henry and Ray you guys probably not good." Drex said to them.

"what do you want Drex?" Henry asked him.

"oh nothing I just wanted to interrupt you guys from watching your favorite Disney Junior show." Drex said to them.

"Actually we were watching Disney Junior why did you ask us that?" Ray asked him.

"oh nothing in particular maybe this...

as drex revealed what he was showing Henry and Ray, they were shocked.

"drex what is that?" Henry asked him.

"oh nothing... But you will find out soon hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha...

so as Ray and Henry shop the screen with their lasers we all turned around and saw Jasper and Charlotte.

"hey guys what up?" Jasper said as he walked out of the elevator.

"Oh hey Jasper Charlotte!" Henry said as he was trying to continue watching his favorite Disney Junior show Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates.

"hahaha oh my God Captain Hook you are mine funny man." and you said as he was continuing to watch the show.

But as Henry continued to watch the show, a portal opened up behind us Henry pause the show turned around and saw Captain Hook.

"Hey, who's the man with the red coat has a hand for hook, and poodle hair?" Charlotte asked us.

"I believe that's CAPTAIN HOOK!!!!!! Jasper said as he was screaming.

"sweet I'm on vacation time to take over this new town and destroy Henry and Ray." Captain Hook said to us.

"guys what did drex do?" Ray asked us.

"well it appears to be that drex made a deal with Captain Hook that he will take over Neverland while Captain Hook takes over Swellview..." I explained it to them.

"okay we'll just beat him up and send him down to where he...? Wait a second where did he come from?" Henry asked us.

"hold on a second let me search it up on my phone... got it! it appears to me that he came from a place called Neverland? never heard of it." I said to them as I put my phone away in my pocket.

"so what do we do with him?" Charlotte asked us.

"Well the first thing we should do is, make sure he doesn't leave the.. too late he left the man cave."I said as we didn't notice he left.

"Schwoz!" Ray yelled at me.

"hey don't blame me blame Charlotte she's the one that was supposed to take care of Hook and make sure he didn't leave the man cave but you did thanks a lot Charlotte." I said to her.

"guys can we not blame me right now for once, I think Captain Hook is trying to destroy the whole town right now." Charlotte said to Ray and Henry.

"So, are we going to catch Captain Hook Ray?" Henry asked him.

"Will do it in the next Chapter!" Ray said to him.

**Author's Note: hey fanfiction readers it's Ray Manchester and Henry Hart, if you guys are liking this awesome crossover please leave Mister Suarez a comment and review and don't worry in the next chapter we will find Captain Hook eventually..**


	2. Chapter 2 Henry meets Captain Jake and t

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! time for another chapter of this awesome Crossover. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter** **2** **Henry Hart meets Captain Jake ****and** **the Neverland Pirates**

**Henry Hart's ****POV**

Meanwhile back at my house, I was getting my homework done that's kind of weird, even for me since I just fight crime with Ray Manchester AKA Captain Man. Anyway, while I was doing my homework, the door got blasted open and three kids on long side Ray came into my house.

"OKAY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE WHY DID MY DOOR GET BLASTED?! AND WHO ARE THESE KIDS?" I asked Ray.

"This is no time for questions Henry pop a gum in the mouth, blow, and help me." Ray said to me as I did as he told.

"Wait what are you going to do? the kid asked me.

"I'm going to blow a bubble!" I said to the three children.

"You're going to blow a bubble?" they all asked me.

"I'm going to blow your 3 Pirate mines

so as I started to blow I turned into...

Kid Danger

**(Henry transforms into Kid ****Danger)**

"Whoa! That's so cool, Henry Hart's kid danger this is so cool." a little girl said to me.

"yeah yeah yeah don't get to excited cause once this is is taking care of, we are going back to the man cave and erasing your memories." I said to them.

"Yeah about that I promised them I wouldn't." Ray said to me.

"Hmm?" I asked him.

"Yeah about that I promised them I wouldn't." Ray repeatedly said to me.

"Why, why would you promise them that?" I asked Ray.

"Because Ray promised me that he would make a date arrangement for me and your little sister Piper." The Chubby boy said to me.

"I'm sorry but may I ask your names? Before I call the cops." I asked them.

"Well I'm Captain Jake and these are my crew Izzy, and Cubby!" Captain Jake said to me as he introduced himself to me and his crew.

"yeah okay, thank you!" I said to them and I took out my blaster and I was about to blast them but I then put it away.

"Were you just about to blast them?" Ray asked me.

"Yes Ray, I was, but I decided not to because for some reason I think I can trust them." I said to him.

"I'm sorry he was about to do what to us now?" Captain Jake asked Ray.

"Go ahead Henry would you like to tell those adorable Angels what you were about to do to them?" Ray asked me as I shook my head no.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you took that sword and blasting my door open." I said to Captain Jake.

"Okay, first of all sorry about that. Second of all the reason why I blasted your door open is because we are running away from Drex oh and Captain Hook too." Captain Jake said to me.

"Wait Drex escape prison?" I asked Ray as he nodded his head yes.

"Yes Henry, Drex escaped from prison. just so he can go into another dimension, just so he can take over Neverland." Ray said to me.

"So Drex escape prison, there are actual cartoons standing in my living room, and now you're telling me Captain Hook is running around all over swellview to take over our universe?" I asked Ray.

"YES!" all of them said to me.

"So what do we do now?" Captain Jake asked me.

I was just about to answer him, until drex came into my house.

"Hello Henry Hart, and Ray Manchester, Captain Jake, Alex Hutchinson, Cubby Adrien Andrews, little bitty Izzy Rose Green. Good the gang's all here now may I please have that mighty Captain sword of yours Captain Jake?" Drex asked him.

"Yay hey no way Drex!" Captain Jake said to him as Drex picked him, up and started choking him.

"CAPTAIN JAKE!" both Izzy and Cubby said in worried.

but luckily for them I kicked Drex in the knee, making Jake fall down to his knees trying to catch his breath as his crew went to comfort him.

"you okay man?" I asked Jake.

"I'll be fine, just show him who's boss kid danger!" Captain Jake said to me as Drex and I started to fight.

As Drex and frought, Captain Jake was sitting on my couch.

"Captain Jake here's some water!" Cubby said to him as he handed him the cup of water.

"Thanks, Cubby!" Captain Jake said to him.

but as I was still Drex, he threw a picture frame at Captain Man.

"Drex, why would you hit me with a picture frame?" Captain Man asked him.

"Because I hate you!" Dex said to him.

"Should we do something?" Jake asked his crew.

"I don't know, something tells me that Drex is a bad man more bader than Captain Hook back home." Captain Jake said to his friends.

" Jake before we die, there's something I need to tell you." Izzy said to him.

" What? That you have a crush on me?" Captain Jake asked Izzy.

"Look Jake, wanted to say is...? How did you know?" Izzy asked him.

" I'm Captain Jake I know everything!" Jake said to her.

"bro do you know that Drex, is about to kill us?" Cubby asked me as Drex was coming after us.

" I do now, and Cubby next time warn me a little sooner, than later." Jake said to him.

but right before Drex caught them, we blasted him without lasers.

"Wow, you guys just took him out." Jake said to us with a surprised look on his face as he saw Drex on the floor.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the puny Pirates, captain man and kid danger! I haven't seen you guys since I have no idea when." Captain Hook said to all of us as we turned around.

"What do you want Hook? can't you see we're busy." I asked him.

" just wanted to let you guys know that Drex kidnapped every citizen in Neverland, and brought them here to Swellview including little Stormy." Captain Hook said to us.

"Wait Drex capture my Stormy?" Cubby asked him in stocked.

" Yes, yes he did, and I can't thank him enough because since he captured everyone in Neverland and brought them all here to Swellview, this gives me a chance to Kill Peter Pan, and take over Neverland." Captain Hook said to us.

" Not if we can help it!" Captain Jake said to him.

"ha, what can you three young puny Pirates do?" Captain Hook asked them as Captain Man and I were now worried.

"see you around, losers!" Captain hook said to us as him and Drex left my house which apparently we didn't actually know Drex was awake.

"Great, Drex left Captain Hook is now badder than ever and there's nothing that me and my crew can do to say our friends." Captain Jake said to himself and disappointment as he sat down on my couch.

"Hey, what if we help you guys, save your friends we can team up!" I suggested it to them.

" really Henry you would do that for us including the team up part?" Captain Jake asked me.

"yeah look guys I know we told you I was secrets, but that doesn't matter right now and yes I was about to blast you earlier but I think I can trust you guys to keep our secret and we won't wipe your memory but we will wipe Captain hook's memory." I sent to them as Izzy was about to say something.

" Henry you do not wipe Captain hook's memory please he has a girlfriend back home her name is red Jessica and would will be awful if you wipe his memory." Izzy said to me.

" you're right Izzy I don't think the memory wiper is going to help out this time. But I do know this no matter what happens we're going to do this together all of us right Ray?" I asked my boss as he was looking at my mom's picture.

" Dude put the picture down!" I said to him as he put the picture down.

" What's wrong with you? every time you come to my house, you have a thing for my mother." I asked him as Jake, Izzy, and Cubby were laughing.

"Look, Henry, your mom's hot!" Ray said to me.

"Dude!" I said to him.

"Well she is!" Ray said to me as we all left my house.

"All right come on guys let's go to the man cave and figure out how to save Jake's friends! but wait you guys need to get costumes if you guys want to be heroes and we know someone that can help you with that." I said to them as they were now confused.

"Come on!" I said to them as Captain Jake Izzy Cubby captain man and I went back to Junk and stuff.

**Author's Note**

: **Hey Henry Danger Fans! I know all of you guys miss Henry Danger but don't worry I made a crossover between Henry Danger and Jake and the Neverland Pirates I hope you guys enjoyed this next Chapter I did.. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Man Cave

**Author's Note: Hey Laquan2020 herw and its tims for another Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Henry Danger crossover so, in this next chapter, Captain Man kid danger Izzy Cubby and Captain Jake on the go inside the man cave you're further out why the evil villains are trying to destroy Swellview and Neverland.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates that's show belongs to Disney Junior and Henry Danger used to belong to Nickelodeon but it got finished after the final season but don't worry I might do another crossover between Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates and danger Force so get ready for that crossover.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 The Man Cave**

**Captain Man's POV**

As the four of us arrived to Junk N" Stuff, we went to the elevator and I pressed the button as Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby started screaming.

"You know the way you guys are screaming right now is really killing my ears. Guys?" stop your whining." I said to Captain Jake, Izzy and Cubby.

As we made it down to the man cave, they fell down. I laughed at that so did Kid Danger.

"Alright we need to figure out what's going on, and how to stop Drex and Captain Hook, before they take over the world." Captain Jake said to us.

"How are we going to find them and stop them before they take over both our universes?" Cubby asked us.

"I am glad you asked small child, with this it's called the boom boom rocket." I said to them.

"Ray why is it called the boom boom rocket?" Izzy asked me.

"Hmm?" I asked her.

"Why is it called the boom boom rocket?" Izzy asked him again.

" Because I couldn't think of a better name for it." I said to her.

"Hey Henry is he always like this?" Captain Jake asked him.

"All the time, I don't know why but he has problems and I think Ray needs to see a therapist." Henry said to Captain Jake.

**Author's Note Hey, get ready for Chapter 4, cuz it's coming your way really soon so get ready to read the next Chapter really soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Schwoz meets Captain Jake and

**Author's Note: Hey guys time for another Chapter of Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates with Henry Danger!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Schwoz meets Captain Jake and his crew**

**Schwoz's**** POV**

As I came out of the bathroom, I saw Henry, And Ray with three kids.

"What the?" I asked them.

"Oh, yeah um, Captain Jake, Izzy and Cubby this is Schwoz." Ray introduced me to them as I waved my hands.

" whatever you do, don't let him do something stupid." Ray said to the children.

" Okay how are we going to stop Drex Ray?" Captain Jake asked him.

"I don't know, but we need to think of something fast. Any ideas? anyone, anyone at all?" Ray asked them.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them.

" Drex escape from prison, he went to Neverland to take it over oh, and now Captain Hook is here and swellview to destroy our home." Heny said to me.

"Oh no that's terrible, what are we going to do?" I asked them.

**Meanwhile in Neverland...**

**Drex's POV**

Before I decided to take over Neverland, I needed a little help from someone. I went under water to free the strake that has three head and I heard that it can destroy anything.

"Hello, strake I'm Drex! I want you to be my partner, so I can take over Neverland once and for all!" I said to him as he just growled at me in a yes tone.

**Back in the man cave with the gang...**

**Captain Jake's POV**

As the gang and I were trying to figure out how to defeat Drex, get Captain Hook, and other things, Ray was still thinking of a name for the murder weapon.

"Schwoz, What do you call this contraction?" Ray asked him.

"It's called a bomb!" Schwoz said to him.

"Hmm?" Ray asked him.

"It's called a bomb." Schwoz said to him repeatedly.

"A bomb! Oh, okay, we got it now." we all said at once.

" okay how are we going to stop Drex, before he takes over Neverland?" Izzy asked with fear as I held her tightly.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay Izzy, it's okay I'm here to protect you." I said to her as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I'm still shocked that you two are dating." Cubby said to us us.

"Says the boy who is dating a mermaid." I said to him as Ray, Schwoz, and Henry all looked at him.

" wait a second, you're dating a mermaid Cubby?" Ray asked him.

"Yeah I am." Cubby said to him as he blushed.

"Hey no need to be embarrassed Cubby, I mean Henry's dating Charlotte." Ray said to him.

"Hmm?" Henry asked in shock to what Ray said to cubby.

" I said, no need to be embarrassed Cubby, I mean Henry's dating Charlotte." Ray repeatedly said to him.

"What? No I'm not." Henry said to him.

" Oh come on Henry, it's basically clear to me that you have feelings for Charlotte." Ray said to him.

" Hey Ray do me a favor, and shut up." Henry said to him.

"HENRY AND CHARLOTTE ARE DATING!" Ray said out loud.

"Ray go sit in the corner, you're punished." Henry said to him.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I am going to do the next chapter really soon, so don't worry, we will see how Neverland is doing with their new ruler, and how our Neverland, and Swellview heroes are going to find Hook and save Neverland. Oh yeah and Swellview's most evil villains, are going to take over the town with Captain Jake's most evil villains of Neverland!**

**Just a reminder I updated this Chapter... **


End file.
